lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Fimbul
{{Infobox Non-canonical Character |Name= Fimbul the Hunter |Image= Imagedvcvcvcfcfcfvg.jpg |Caption= Fimbul the Hunter |AKA= |title= Captain of the Warg riders (after Yazneg) |Race= Orcs |Lifespan= Unknown |Gender= Male |Height= |Realm= |Culture= Gundabad Orcs |Weapon= Orc Scimitar |Actor= Stephen Ure |Voice= |age= 134 Fimbul was one of Azog's orc hunters in the Hobbit and the lieutenant of the vile Yazneg, who led the orc hunters after Thorin Oakenshield and his band of Dwarves. Fimbul later becomes Azog's right hand and second-in-command after Yazneg is fed to the wargs by Azog for his failures. The character of Fimbul is not in the writings of J.R.R. Tolkien; he was created for Peter Jackson's ''The Hobbit'' film trilogy. Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy In Peter Jackson's Hobbit Trilogy, Fimbul is played by Stephen Ure. He can first be seen along side Yazneg in the Lone Lands at night while Fíli and Kíli joke about a possible midnight orc raid, as the orc hunters watch Thorin Oakenshield and his group from a distance, Fimbul is then ordered by Yazneg to report the Dwarves location back to their Commander, Azog. Fimbul later accompanies Yazneg and numerous other orcs and Wargs on an attack on Thorin's group they are however led astray by Radagast the Brown, using his rabbit pulled sled, who is acting as a distraction for the Dwarves. However Yazneg is able to detect the Dwarves hiding in a small crevice and proceeds to attack until Elrond and his Elven warriors arrive and slay many of the orcs and Wargs causing Yazneg and Fimbul to flee. Fimbul is with Yazneg when they travel back to Weathertop, where the orc hunters have made their base, it is here Yazneg reports the Dwarves' escape, to their commander Azog the Defiler. Fimbul then watches with horror as Azog throws Yazneg to the wargs for his failures. After Yazneg's death, Fimbul succeeds him as Azog's right hand and the second-in-command of the orc Warg Riders and rides by his commander's side as he leads the hunt for Thorin Oakenshield and his company of Dwarves. The orcs eventually catch up to the Dwarves after the latter's narrow escape from the Goblin Town and force the Dwarves to climb the surrounding trees to escape the vicious Wargs. Soon after Thorin is critically wounded by Azog but is rescued at the last minute by Bilbo Baggins, who is then surrounded by Fimbul and many other hunter orcs who, on orders from Azog, attempt to kill the small Hobbit, but are ultimately halted by the arrival of Eagles who proceed to kill many of the orcs and Wargs present before rescuing the stranded and outnumbered party of Dwarves as well as Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo. Fimbul survives the Eagles' attack and is last seen at Azog's flank as he screams in anger as his plans to finally sever the blood line of Durin were thwarted.The Hobbit: An Unexpected JourneyThe Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Fimbul first follows Azog to the house of Beorn attempting to capture Thorin Oakenshield and the Company, but Azog is forced to retreat due to Beorn's presence. On the same evening, his son Bolg arrives with a message to return to Dol Guldur. Bolg then takes the mission to hunt down the Company and Fimbul is joined him as a lieutenant. He follows Bolg all the way to Lake-town, where Bolg's party attacks Legolas, Tauriel, and Bard's family. Legolas stabs fimbul in the head while he is dangling from a ledge, causing his body to fall. Legolas then released fimbuls head. Fimbul is the only named orc who dies in lake-town. Fimbuls nose is squint. Fimbuls name is mentioned by gothmog in The Lord of the rings, who also mentioned fimbul was 134 and a half years old. Appearances *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (first appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' See also *Golfimbul, the Goblin whose name Fimbul's seems to have evolved from. References Category:Non-canonical orcs Category:Non-canonical villains Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:Non-canonical Servants of Sauron